


ART for: String Theroy

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The singularity is closed and Central City is saved, but Cisco can't stop dreaming. In the aftermath of his death, Eobard Thawne is a time paradox: a person who must exist but simultaneously cannot. Trapped between realms of reality, he reaches out to Cisco as he sleeps. Cisco cannot reach back - but it requires using a power that he doesn't yet understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: String Theroy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperPrints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrints/gifts).




End file.
